


Heresy

by kamikaze43v3r



Series: Taming the Wolf [1]
Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice
Genre: Anal Beads, Edging, Genichiro is definitely a freak in the bedroom, I apologize to Miyazaki and team FromSoft, Light Bondage, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, sacrilegious use of prayer beads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikaze43v3r/pseuds/kamikaze43v3r
Summary: Sekiro is captured after he fails to defeat Genichiro and rescue the Divine Heir from the top of Ashina castle. Genichiro attempts to persuade the man to join him through... unorthodox means. Heretical, even.





	Heresy

**Author's Note:**

> The thirst was too real for me. I'm not sorry. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“I ask you one more time, Shinobi of the Divine Heir.”

The tall man with the sharp face and hardened eyes says to the bound Wolf as he looms over him. The shinobi has his wrists bound behind his back, and the same is done to his knees and ankles. His body is bent over a low table, his cheek pressed against its surface.

Genichiro Ashina kneels on one knee by his prisoner and takes hold of the Wolf’s chin. “Would you not answer to a different lord?”

The Wolf remains unmoved, glaring back at the general. “Heresy.”

The Ashina lord narrows his eyes. “Heresy, you say?”

The Wolf sees the man stand and walk around to his back. He feels a harsh tug to his scarf, nearly choking him as he’s pulled back. A large hand snakes underneath it and below his collar, grabbing hold of something.

The general brings his hand out, opening his palm to reveal the prayer beads that he’s been collecting throughout his missions. The carved wooden beads are relatively small, about the size of a sen, with one large glass bead at the end. They had been blessed to prolong his life, and to see them in the hands of the man who had been wanting to cut him down makes the shinobi wonder what the younger Ashina lord intends to do.

“If it is for the sake of preserving Ashina,” Genichiro says into the Wolf’s ear. “I will seize any manner of heretical strength. Even you, Shinobi of the Divine Heir.”

The Wolf feels a chill run down his spine, anxiety clogging his throat as he attempts to ask what the larger man means. He is then immediately pushed back onto the table surface, his head held down by the man behind him. With the general’s much larger frame and physical strength, it is easy to overpower him. Being bound and held down like this, the Wolf has no means to escape.

The next thing he feels is being manhandled. It takes him a moment to realize that he is being undressed. One by one, each article of clothing is removed roughly, ripping away his haori jacket and belt. It leaves his undershirt and inner mail loose and the Wolf can feel the air draught in the room. He feels hot under the chilled breeze as his captor continues to strip him, until he’s left with just his hakama dropped around his knees.

In this position, the shinobi feels immensely vulnerable. He’s gone through punishments and training that were both brutal and humiliating, but in this situation, something tells him there is another thing in store for him.

“Even stripped bare like this, you still remain quiet. Impressive, Shinobi of the Divine Heir,” Genichiro drawls. The Wolf can almost feel the man’s gaze rake over his naked body.

A large, calloused hand closes over the back of Wolf’s neck. Genichiro’s hand is large enough to wrap around most of his throat, and the shinobi thinks of the possibility of having his neck broken. Instead, the hand slides down to the middle of his shoulders in a slow and deliberate manner. The Wolf shudders.

“A talented Shinobi like yourself deserves better,” Genichiro says. His voice is low, almost husky and seductive. The Wolf swallows nervously. The heat of the man’s hand leaves his skin burning. The hand continues to make its way down the shinobi’s back, over the curve of his spine but stops right at the dip of his waist. “With your strength, you could have aided in protecting Ashina. Why do you go through such lengths for the Divine Heir?”

The Wolf doesn’t answer. He closes his eyes and keeps his mouth shut. Someone like Genichiro wouldn’t understand… or maybe he might. He is, after all, driven mad with the need and burning loyalty to protecting his country.

“Do I not deserve an answer, Shinobi?” the man sounds almost hurt. The hand on his waist moves to his buttocks, grabbing hold of one cheek. It’s almost embarrassing, but the shinobi still remains silent. However, what comes next makes the Wolf jerk. A thick finger presses and probes at his anal entrance.

“What are you -?!” the Wolf makes a surprised gasp as the finger is pushed in. It is slick, possibly with oil or something similar, but it’s a strange, uncomfortable feeling. It is fortunate that the intrusion isn’t dry, but it still stung.

‘If you won’t answer to me, then I will have to make you,” Genichiro tells him. The finger is thrust inside to the knuckle. It probes and prods inside him, causing the bound man to squirm.

“You-!” the Shinobi is speechless, but he has the need to say something, maybe to tell him to stop, but the digit moves wildly in him takes the words out of him as he’s held down by the man’s other hand.

“Perhaps you won’t serve me as a shinobi, but as a toy instead,” the younger Ashina lord suggests. Another digit is pushed inside him, and the two fingers slide in and out of the Wolf’s rear. “You are taking this rather well. What sort of training do you shinobi do? Do they involve training and knowledge of laying with another? To do anything for victory, even seduction would not be a dishonourable thing to do.”

“Ungh-” the Wolf bites at his lip, eyes glaring back at the man again. He is trying hard not to make a sound from the discomfort, but as the fingers continue to move in him, his body has begun to get used to the intrusion.

“Eyes of a starving wolf,” Genichiro comments. “It is no wonder you are named so.”

Just as sudden as the intrusion, the two digits are pulled out of him, leaving the shinobi gasping in surprise. He feels empty, until something else is pressed into him.

Whatever it is, it is cold and round. It feels like there are tiny grooves against its surface. What could it…?

The Wolf lets out a grunt and takes a hiss of breath as the foreign object is pushed inside. It is small and round, and immediately he realizes what it was.

“How could you…” the Wolf shivers. Genichiro doesn’t stop with the first bead and is already starting to push the next into him. “Stop-!”

“Hush,” the man shushes him. “A starving wolf like you would need something to fill you up.” There is some amusement in his voice and the Wolf feels mortified. Having his ass violated like this, humiliated with such heretical, devious actions. If he ever has the chance to escape, how can he face his master?

“Stop this, Lord Genichiro,” the shinobi gasps, but he doesn’t plead. He won’t beg because he knows the man wants him to. There are three beads in him already and it’s a weird, disgusting feeling. A full sensation that makes him question the oddness that’s making his body flush and thighs tremble.

“Not until you answer to me, Shinobi,” the man replies. The man stops at the third bead and leaves the rest hanging between his legs. The Wolf knows there are seven more beads per string, and the Wolf hopes the man does not intend to insert all of them in. He doesn’t think he can take any more.

Again, the Wolf doesn’t respond to Genichiro’s demands and provocations. The man turns to torture him in another way. The hand that was holding him down has moved to the Wolf’s front, grabbing at his genitals instead.

“Hoh? What is this? The Shinobi of the Divine Heir is enjoying himself getting violated by a heretic.” Genichiro’s voice is next to his ear again. The man’s large looming body is pressed to the Wolf’s back, heating his chilled skin. Admittedly, all the blood in the shinobi’s body has rushed to his crotch. The Wolf doesn’t wish to justify himself; it is a natural physical reaction. But the words coming from the general’s mouth are filthy and mocking, and it is affecting the man more than he wanted it to.

Still seeing that the smaller man under him is silent, Genichiro fully wraps his hand around the hardened member and pumps. It earns him a reaction of a muffled groan. The Ashina lord continues, pumping him through the man’s squirms, and struggles, his fingers massaging and squeezing the hot, hard shaft. He thumbs at the tip and toys with the man’s foreskin. It’s a sensitive area, judging from how the Wolf groans and curls his body forward.

The sight of the man under him is arousing. Genichiro had not expected the man to stir such feelings. Granted, the shinobi is talented, and attractive in his capability. The loyalty that drives the man to rescue his master is admirable, and with his skill, the shinobi is gem amongst coal. Genichiro wanted him.

He holds himself back. He continues to tease the man with slow, measured strokes. It leaves the shinobi melting into a puddle. While he’s in that state, Genichiro resumes the anal insertions, pushing more of beads inside.

“No-!” the Wolf, struggles again though it appears a little half-hearted. He’s panting hard under Genichiro’s body, and his entire body is flushed with sweat, his mouth gaping for breath and slick with his drool. He looks entirely debauched.

Genichiro asks again, “Will you serve me?”

“Never,” the Wolf answers promptly, despite the glossed over look in his eyes.

Genichiro sighs. He would have to train this Wolf.

\-----+-----

The Wolf can barely make a sound. His entire body is aching, and his mind is in a blur. Genichiro has broken him in, using his hands and the beads on him as torture devices, pushing the man to the edge and bringing him back, never fully allowing him the climax. The shinobi never knew being denied such can be so maddening.

All the beads inserted in him rub against his insides and the Wolf tries not to squirm. Only the larger, glass bead is pressed at the entrance like a stopper. His cock is hard and dripping, but also aching and almost purplish red with how he has not found release in the hours the younger Ashina lord has kept him there.

His knees and back are sore, and he’s sure he wouldn’t be able to move or stand for a while. He’ll be vulnerable and almost crippled yet again, and being like that in front of his captor is daunting.

“Lord Genichiro…” said man is kneeling by his side again. He is still clothed, albeit without most of his armour. He is frustratingly still composed and casual, as if the plight of the shinobi does not affect him in any way. His eyes stay on the Wolf’s before they roam over the vulnerable display of the Divine Heir’s shinobi.

“Have you changed your mind?”

“....” the Wolf’s lips move, but no sound can be heard. The lord grabs the Wolf’s chin again, tugging it upwards.

“Speak up.”

“...Let me come,” the Wolf says. It is a statement, but almost sounds like a plea. Genichiro does not grant him the pleasure of different expression. Instead he moves behind the shinobi’s back. “...Mn!”

The man has his cock in his hand again. It is almost painful now since he knows he won’t get the release his body desperately needs. Genichiro suddenly pulls and straightens the shinobi’s back. The smaller man is kneeling upright now, his body resting back against the larger man.

The Wolf makes a surprised sound which turns into another moan. The larger man resumes stroking the shinobi’s cock, pumping long, full strokes along the length. The pace of it becomes faster and the smaller man begins to tremble, face twisted in a grimace. He is at the very edge, but he thinks he will go mad if he were to be denied it once more.

“Please..!” the Wolf growls, his voice a mix of desperation and anger, his hips moving on their own and bucking into the Ashina lord’s fist. He feels Genichiro’s hand reach to his back and then there’s a tug.

The first bead is pulled out painstakingly slow. The sudden pulling sensation and stretch make the Wolf yelp in surprise. Then another bead, and then another. By the fifth bead out, the Wolf’s eyes nearly rolls to the back of his head with his entire body shaking. A dry orgasm, but not a full one. He’s so close, but the demon has his hands on him and won’t let him go.

“Please,” the Wolf groans, his voice hoarse.

“Will you?” the Ashina lord asks. The shinobi knows what he’s asking. He closes his eyes and lets his head drop a little. He then feels lips press against his ear.

Genichiro gifts him with only one word, flooding him with relief, “ _Come_.”

The rest of the beads are pulled out and the squeeze around his cock tightens. The Wolf howls. His entire body shakes and trembles as he shoots his release, thick and spilling over the table below them and on Genichiro’s hand. The lord continues to stroke him, squeezing out every last drop.

The Wolf falls back into Genichiro, chest heaving and expression dazed. He’s barely conscious now, he’s sure, only filled with the haze of pleasure, aches and pain. The lingering emotion of disappointment and disgust towards himself is momentarily drowned out by his orgasm. Once he gathers his thoughts later, the shinobi will have to face the consequences.

But his new lord won’t let him.

Genichiro has other things in store for his new retainer.


End file.
